


oh baby let's fall together

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fanboy Kim Jongin, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rapper Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol meet for the first time as a fanboy and his idol, but their story evolves into something more.





	oh baby let's fall together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my fic for #ChankaiFest at twitter hosted by @Nigumaru and prompt by @Thundermeetsexo. This fic will be chaptered and I'll update the next chapter soon so stay tuned!

The moment Jongin gets the news, he thought someone must be playing a prank on him. He’s ready for Sehun to appear from behind and laugh at how idiotic Jongin is for believing on it.

But it’s not a prank.

With a trembling hand, he quickly call Sehun and waiting through the ringing while trying to calm down his erratic heart.

_ “Hey, I’m still in the middle of a date.” _

“Oh shit, I forgot,” Jongin says. He’s been waiting anxiously for the result since the morning that he might have forgotten that his roommate have a date today. “How is he?"

_ “Boring. Your call save me actually so I can get out there,” _ Sehun sighs,  _ “So what happened?” _

“I did it.”

_ “What?” _

“I got into LOEY’s fansign!”

Suddenly Sehun curses out loud.  _ “Are you kidding me?!” _

“That’s what I’m asking to myself but no, I’m not,” Jongin smiles so hard that it starts to hurt a little, “I have pinched myself twice and I haven’t woken up yet so it’s safe to say that it’s happening.”

_ “Holy shit. You bought only 5 albums and you got into the fansign? It’s either rigged or you’re a true lucky motherfucker.” _

“I hope it’s the latter,” Jongin thinks he might cry soon, “I will meet LOEY.”

_ “We have to go shopping.” _

“For what?”

_ “For you! With the right outfit that brings out your features, he will be impress with you!” _

Jongin chuckles. “I’m going to a fansign, not a blind date.”

_ “What?! Kim Jongin, have you ever seen girls who go to the fansign? They do everything for their idol to notice them so you have to do the same!”  _

Jongin wants to retort back but Sehun already listing of where and when they can go, completely ignoring him. He lets Sehun to plan whatever he wants as he pinches himself once again and winces at the pain.

It’s real.

He will meet LOEY soon.

—

The first time Jongin discovered LOEY, the uprising rapper in the music industry, it was in the middle of looking for the right playlist to accompany him finishing his commission that night. Since he was making a cover for romance youth-adult novel, he figured he could listen to some light songs. Surfing through the youtube that night led him to LOEY.

He heard enough about the rapper but he never listened to any of his songs. He’s never been fond with most of the songs by any rapper, figured it’s not his cup of tea and LOEY’s songs would fall in this category too.

Boy, he’s never been so wrong before.

When he listened to ‘Falling for You’ he was surprised by how lovely the song is, and how LOEY’s rap flow together with the sweet voice of the singer. Then he found that LOEY had many songs with different genres—R&B, dubstep, even acoustic, you named it. Not only that LOEY is a talented rapper, he also can play several music instrument and self-produced many songs for his own album or other artists’ album. Jongin not sure if ‘talented’ alone can describe how LOEY really is.

From there, he started to take more interest in LOEY and Sehun officially dubbed him as a fanboy. He did categorize himself as a casual fan but when LOEY had a comeback and Jongin bought 5 albums although he’s broke as fuck, maybe he wasn’t as ‘casual’ as he thought.

“You should go to his fanmeet,” Sehun suggested, “Since you have bought his albums. Who knows, maybe you’ll be lucky enough to get picked.”

Now that it’s happening and Jongin is currently sitting between some fangirls in the middle of private fanmeet, he’s still don’t know what to do. The new blue jeans that fit his legs like a glove and a casual t-shirt that shows his lean figure that supposed to be his lucky charm today doesn’t help as much as Sehun insisted. Maybe he should ditch his glasses so he will feel more confident with his look, but Sehun said he still look good so he refrains from doing so.

The fact that he’s the only man in the room makes him even more nervous than before that he’s pretty sure the girl next to him can hear his heartbeat because it’s just  _ that _ loud. He also can’t help to feel embarrassed because he’s the only one who brings such an ordinary gift for LOEY as his clammy hands clutch to the paper bag that contains a Rilakkuma doll, a favorite of LOEY. Other fans bring out much interesting stuff and some bouquet to congratulate him for winning in Music Bank today.

The time past by so fast that it’s finally time to start the fansign. Jongin notices how most people who sit on the front pulling out their gigantic camera, ready to take a photo of LOEY once he appears.

And suddenly, someone walks onto the stage and fans start screaming on top of their lungs.

LOEY appears to be wearing his signature denim jacket that he rolls up to his elbow, revealing the tattoo on his right forearm, and tight skinny jeans that show his long legs. Jongin sucks in a shaky breath as he thinks of how LOEY looks even better in real life. Handsome doesn’t even cut it, he looks like a fucking Adonis with his lopsided grin.

“Hello, everyone,” he says, and that alone already emitted another enthusiastic response, “I want to say thank you so much for attending this fansign and supporting me until this point. I hope we all will have a great time today!”

In a daze, people start lining up for their turn to meet LOEY on the table provided on the stage and  _ no _ , Jongin is not ready. He feels like he’s never gonna be ready to finally talk face to face to his idol even as he starts to line up and waits for his turn. 

When he watches the girl before him leaves the stage and the staff urges him to go up to the stage, he starts to break into cold sweat. It’s not helping either that LOEY is looking at him with a full interest, might be because he’s the one and only fanboy in this room. He lowers himself to sit in front of him.

“Hello,” he  greets him with a friendly tone that leaves Jongin starstruck for a moment. This is LOEY, the one behind many songs that Jongin listens to for a few months already and looking at how dazzling his smile makes him forgot to speak and simply  handing out the album and the gift with trembling hands.

“Um, okay, u-um, hello—” Jongin clutches his jeans nervously, “M-my name is Kim J-Jongin, nice to meet you! Also congratulation for winning on Music Bank!”

Jongin expects him, or anyone, to laugh out loud at how flustered Jongin is but instead LOEY only chuckles and smiles gently. “Thank you, Jongin. Is this your first fansign?”

“Um, yeah,” Jongin scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, his face burning like crazy, “Sorry, I don’t know to do.”

“It’s fine. Do you want me to write any specific message?” LOEY asks as he signs on Jongin’s album.

This is the part where Jongin dreaded the most.

From all the things he read on the internet regarding what people do in fansign, Jongin found out that you can ask for a specific message or ask question to the idol. To say that he’s still overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do until the very second, he chooses to go with Sehun’s dumb idea that he shared when Jongin asked him for a suggestion.

“Can you write something… cute?”

He blinks at him. “Cute?”

“U-um, yes,” Jongin feels the urge to cover his face with his palm but he holds back, “If it’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s okay!” he immediately writes down something and before Jongin can see it, he closes the album and gives it back to Jongin.

“Thank you,” Jongin says.

“You’re welcome. Hope you like the message,” LOEY playfully winks at him and it caught Jongin off guard.

Once again, he says thank you before going back to his seat. He might need to wait for at least another hour for the fansign to finish so he tries to settle comfortably on his seat.

When he opens his album to find what message that LOEY wrote for him, he swears he might combust right there and then.

_ “You are so immensely cute it hurts.” _

With a couple of little hearts surrounding it.

His hand covers his mouth immediately to prevent himself from squealing like a dying whale and proceed to cover his entire face with his palm as his face turns into a boiled shrimp.

LOEY thinks Jongin is cute.

Well, it might be a fanservice but  _ still _ , he wrote that. He thinks Jongin is cute.

Jongin looks up and see through his fingers as LOEY waits for another fan to come up to his table and for a split second, their eyes meet each other and LOEY shoots him his toothy grin then turns his attention away to the fan in front of him, leaving Jongin trying not to overthink the whole situation and stress himself out in public.

—

“He’s totally flirting with you!” Sehun says to him, “It must be the glasses. He must have fallen for the glasses, or maybe your legs because it’s also a wet dream come true.”

Jongin should have known it’s a bad idea to tell Sehun about what happened at the fansign. “Oh my God, please, stop. It’s called fanservice.”

“No, it’s not. My gaydar is strong on this one.”

Sehun suddenly pulls out his phone, his face turns into a serious one. 

“What are you doing?”

“I need to find a legit source that will tell me if he’s gay,” he pauses for a second, “Or at least bisexual so I can support my statement that LOEY, the so-called uprising rapper, has a hot on my best friend and you can’t stop me.”

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Jongin shakes his head in disbelief, “You know what, I’ll just leave you alone with your delusional head.”

“I’ll prove to you that I’m right!” Sehun declares as Jongin walks out of Sehun’s room.

With how stubborn his best friend is, Jongin knows Sehun will do anything to find that source and whether he does or not, nothing he says will convince Jongin that it’s more than a fanservice. He knows how to draw a line and he’s 100% sure that LOEY was simply being friendly at him and there’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> Falling for You is EXO's song from For Life album (2016's special winter album) and yes, the cute message is inspired by the very same message Sebastian Stan wrote for a fan yes something like that happened in real life guys :"""")


End file.
